


This Store's Music Sucks

by ellenmellenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, M/M, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenmellenn/pseuds/ellenmellenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shopping trip in 10x20 we all wanted and deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Store's Music Sucks

“Cas, come on man, just pick something and let’s go.”

“Stop rushing me, Dean. Eighteenth birthdays are a very important rite of passage. Claire should have something to commemorate it.”

Dean picks up a pale blue jacket with a rainbow falling from the hood and tiny wings on the back. Beside it is a black dress with pink ribbons imitating a corset down the front. How are these things even sold in the same place?

“Fine. But why this store again?”

“The young woman on the poster in the window wears her makeup very similarly to Claire,” Cas explains as he looks at _every individual button_ in a large plastic bowl. “Also the girl at the register has her hair in a similar fashion. I believe this is the ‘look’ Claire identifies with.”

“Then get her some damn eyeliner and let’s go.”

Cas doesn’t even spare him a glance, just moves on to the rack of Disney Princess leggings and says, “It has to be the perfect gift, Dean. Claire doesn’t accept anything from me lightly; I want to give her something she’ll enjoy.”

“Okay. Just hurry up and pick something or her birthday will be over by the time you give it to her.”

Cas seems to actually listen to him then, and shuffles more quickly through the accessory displays but refuses to lessen the concentration he gives every single object.

Dean is going to go completely insane if he has to watch Cas stop to read each graphic t-shirt on the wall above them so he moves to the other side of the store where _Hey, there’s Star Wars stuff here?_

Then he finds the Batman display.

He doesn’t realize how distracted he’s gotten until Cas taps his shoulder and he jumps back, shoving the R2D2 coffee mug he was holding inside a stack of t-shirts.

“I’ve made a purchase,” Cas says and he looks so fucking proud of himself. It’s the most endearing thing Dean’s ever seen. He slaps a hand on Cas’s shoulder and leads him out the door.

“Well, let’s see it,” Dean prompts. Cas reaches into the red and black plastic bag and pulls out an angry stuffed cat. He looks at Dean like he’s holding the Holy Grail. Dean’s speechless.

“Cindy, the girl at the register, told me this is a very popular item among modern teenagers. Apparently it’s a specific cat from an internet video.”

Dean cannot imagine a girl less suited to have a pop-culture stuffed animal for her birthday. Cas is waiting for his reply, some of his enthusiasm sinking in Dean’s silence, and Dean hurries to say,

“It’s perfect, Cas, she’ll love it.”

Cas has this huge gummy smile and Dean’s brain just keeps looping ‘ _this is a warrior of God, holding a Grumpy Cat_.’

Cas delicately places the cat back in the bag and heads toward the front of the mall. Dean pulls him back with a hand on his shoulder, gesturing to the gift-wrapping station behind them.

“Can’t half-ass it at this point, can you?”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says with so much appreciation that Dean cannot look at him, just turns and leads the way to the bored gift wrapper before Cas can see his blush.

When they get back to the motel Dean motions Cas through the door first with a hand on his shoulder. The colorful ‘Happy Birthday’ bag Cas chose is the brightest thing in the room and Dean catches Sam’s eye in a telepathic moment of ‘ _Just wait till you see this_.’

He didn’t expect much but he’s honestly disappointed that Claire doesn’t love the thing when she opens the bag. But she’s nice about it and Cas seems happy. So he can’t complain.

 

In the morning, when Dean opens Claire’s duffle expecting to see the angel sword and is instead met with an angry blue grimace, he teases her. But the moment Sam walks away, after they’ve seen her off in the taxi and on her way to something hopefully stable, he nudges Cas’s arm with his own.

“I think she liked your birthday present.”

Cas gives him a small half-smile but his eyes stay locked where the cab turned out of sight.

“Thank you, Dean, but I suspect she merely tolerated it. She’s very kind when she wants to be.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean says, pretending to check his phone. “But she probably wouldn’t have kept it if she didn’t like it.”

Cas does turn to him now, and Dean bites his cheek to keep up the nonchalant act.

“She kept it?”

“Yep, saw it in her duffle when she threw it in the trunk. Guess you picked a good present.”

Cas doesn’t say anything else but he does lean against Dean’s arm. The two of them stand swaying into each other in front of the empty barn.

Dean’s happy thinking his present is at least as cool as Cas’s.


End file.
